


So Sweet

by KuroBakura



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Flash Fic, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sheldon spends a little, sweet one on one time with his assistant and boyfriend before heading out with some fellow colleagues.





	So Sweet

He could not believe it that this was happening in real time, right before his eyes. The professor’s heart fluttered as he felt Jefferson’s lips pressed up against his as they were still in the classroom, waiting on a few friends before heading out after school. It was like a dream come true and tasted like heaven with a slight hint of a cherry flavored lollipop. Never in his wildest of dreams that Sheldon thought that this would or could be happening to him. Especially with a man like Jefferson “Seaplane” McDonough, who might as well be the sexiest man alive (at least in Sheldon’s eyes). They both were slightly tipsy but knew what was going on around them and to each other. Even if they have been dating for a couple of months already, it still felt like they were only truly starting.

When Jefferson pulled away, both men looked at one another, blushing and panting. He smiled at the older man. It has been years for the Professor and he was going savor every, single moment of this.

“I have been wanting to do that to you for almost the entire day now. Not to mention that you're such a great kisser, _Professor_.” Jefferson suddenly spoke. Sheldon suddenly let out a happy chuckle.

“So are you. You have such sweet lips.” Sheldon said back.

“So sweet that you can't resist them, huh?” Jefferson asked, slightly teasing him.

“Nope. Not one, single bit.” Sheldon replied. Jefferson chuckled.

“I cannot resist you either, Shelly.” Jefferson spoke up before he leaned forward and began to kiss Sheldon on the neck. At this moment, Sheldon could not also believe what he said but he was the happiest man in the world. There was a somewhat big age difference but neither of them cared. Ever since day one of the young man became his assistant, Professor Oberon has not stop thinking about the younger man. He did not deny that he had the hots for him and vice versa. Jefferson loved everything about Sheldon and was attracted to him. Very attracted to him.

“Thank God the others aren't seeing this.” Both men thought to themselves. Their relationship was not a secret but if the others saw what they were exactly doing, there was going to he some questioning and both men did not really want to go into detail about what was happening or could have possibly happened in there. As Jefferson sucked on a sweet spot on Sheldon’s neck, Sheldon hegan to feel the front of his slacks starting to tighten up as he was holding back from moaning. It did not help that Jefferson’s crotch was rubbing up against his at the same time but because of his nerves, he was still a bit flaccid but turned on at the same time. All of a sudden, Jefferson pulled away once again and looked at Sheldon.

“You okay?” Jefferson asked him. Sheldon looked to the side. His nerves started to kick in.

“Why now?” Shelly thought to himself. He felt one of Jefferson’s hands suddenly caress his cheek as he kept looking at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jefferson asked. The professor shook his head.

“I...I am just not used to this. I am ready but still, I am still a bit worried.” Sheldon answered. Jefferson moved his hand away and wrapped his arms around Sheldon.

“We do not have to go all the way right now. We can take it slow. I am not going to make you feel like you have to do something if you do not want to. I promise. Plus, we should not be getting too heated right now.” Jefferson said to him. Sheldon looked back at Jefferson and agreed with him. It felt wonderful to know that Jefferson was completely understanding but...he did not plan on stopping. After all, Sheldon did say that he was ready. He smiled at Jefferson.

“But...I did not tell you to stop. At least not _yet_.” Sheldon spoke back. Jefferson smirked back.

“ I love you so much.” Jefferson said back before planting another, quick kiss onto Shelly’s lips.

“ I love you, too.” Sheldon said back before they continued once again. Before they could more into it once again, the two men heard footsteps coming towards the classroom door. The two of them scrabbled and stood side by side as they heard a knock on the door and heard a voice calling it for Oberon. It was Bravestone’s. He came in after a few seconds knocking. They were slightly panicking, hoping that he did not see or hear what was going on from the other side.

“You guys coming? We are heading out in a couple minutes.” Bravestone asked and told them.

“Yeah! Just need to grab my bag.” The professor spoke. A few seconds later, Bravestone left the room and headed down the hallway, leaving the the two men alone once again. They looked at each other and smiled after letting out a sigh of relief.

“Well, that was close.” Sheldon suddenly piped up.

“ Tell me about it! I guess we will continue this session another time.” Jefferson told him.

“With those sweet lips of yours. _Definitely_.” Sheldon said back then went over to his chair to grab his bag. Jefferson chuckled.

“You know, when I first met you, I never realized that my life would change. But now, I am glad. I have been so happy.” Jefferson spoke. He could not see it but Sheldon was smiling.

“Same here.” Sheldon said back as he grabbed his bag, placed the strap over his right shoulder and headed back over to his boyfriend. He looked at him with a smile on his face.

“You ready?” Sheldon asked. Jefferson held onto Sheldon’s hand. Sheldon blushed. His whole body began to feel warm but he was calm.

“Yes!” Jefferson happily replied. The two of them headed out to go meet up with the rest of the group. They were so glad that no one caught them in the act. Sheldon and Jefferson did not regret making out in the classroom. Lets just say...it was ...well..

Pretty _sweet_.

 

**THE END**


End file.
